


Little lizard

by CollinAnthonyStark



Series: Of dragons and mages [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dragon Tony Stark, Gen, Kid Loki (Marvel), Kid Thor (Marvel) - Freeform, Kid Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Pre-Thor (2011), Thor being Thor, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollinAnthonyStark/pseuds/CollinAnthonyStark
Summary: The first few weeks after Tony hatched were quiet exciting for both of them. Tony learning how to walk on his 4 feet and not tumble over his own paws and  claws, which were way too big for his body at that moment in time. Loki told him he would grow into them - Hopefully rather sooner than later.Thor saw him as no more than Loki's mere pet which earned Thor a rather big scare 4 months into Tony's stay and it had been such a quiet sweet morning for Loki and Tony until then.





	Little lizard

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there ! This took me way too long but well - Endgame. I am not over it yet! So I wrote this. Oh and pls don't spoul ppl in the comments thanks!
> 
> Thanks for the idea of the flame @BFHwantsblood (I dont know how to really tag ppl here when Iam on my phone.....) enjoy!

The first few weeks after Tony hatched were quiet exciting for both of them. Tony learning how to walk on his 4 feet and not tumble over his own paws and claws, which were way too big for his body at that moment in time. Loki told him he would grow into them - Hopefully rather sooner than later.

Anthony also started collected shiny little items he could hide under Loki's bed. Loki pretended not to notice the tiny little hoard his friend started to pile up under his bed. He was pretty confident that there were some of his shiny bracelets and green emeralds under the bed, not that he minded but he thought it sweet of him to collect all those little pieces of metal no more than scrap material, but it seemed important to Anthony and he didn't have the heart to his little dragon friend to stop his collecting. Dragons did have hoards, didn't they?

Loki's little friend also picked up speech pattern faster than the both had imagined, of course he couldn't speak out right yet since his vocal cords didn't quite allow that for now, but there mental conversation had picked up quite a bit. First only single words like yes or no but soon after slow and uncertain sentences formed themselves in their shared mind space.

Tony was rather proud of himself for picking up the Aesir language that fast. He also had great teachers in Loki and Frigga from time to time. Thor saw him as no more than Loki's mere pet which earned Thor a rather big scare 4 months into Tony's stay and it had been such a quiet sweet morning for Loki and Tony until then. They were starting to get ready for their day but one lazy dragon liked Loki's comfy bed a bit too much.

“Anthony we need to head out now or mother will displeased if I miss the sparring lesson again.” Loki was already taking on his vambraces and little chest plate, of course those were golden to complement his green tunic underneath. The little dragon still lounging on Loki's bed barely opened his eyes and huffed. “You hate sparring. Beside you already did that yesterday. She can't be displeased if you already did it.” Despite his words the dragon moved his body into a sitting position after stretching his scaly body like a small cat and turned towards Loki.

“I know, we both know that, but it is what I am supposed to do, a king needs to able to go head to head with his enemies. My seidr is my secret weapon we talked about that, Anthony!” Loki shook his head but smiles a little at the dragon. Most of the times Loki would leave Anthony to be with Frigga while he attended sparring lessons, but Tony had insisted to attend to one of them to see Loki in action.

“Fine, my king, but you shall carry your fearsome dragon to the sparring. I can't be bothered walking all the way down there.” Anthony jumped up onto Loki's shoulder after the named one stepped closer with an eye roll and a huff. “Of course oh my fearsome dragon who can't fly or breath fire just yet.” Loki teased.

“Hey! Don't be rude now, you know I only hatched a few month ago it ain't my fault I can't do those things yet. Just watch me I will be ready in no time!” Anthony bristled and poke Loki with his snout.

Loki laughed and patted his head. “I know, I know and you do know I only jest, you will do all those things soon enough. But now we need to leave so you can finally watch me.” Anthony huffed but nodded. “Lead the way then my friend.”

No less than 10 minutes later Loki and Anthony arrived at the training grounds, already full with warriors sparring. To the far right Thor and his 3 companions were already warming up waiting for their instructor. Loki sighed and let Anthony down near the benches on the sidelines. “Be a dear and don't shout at me will you.” Loki grinned.

Tony hissed a little and sat down on his behind. “Oh don't worry I won't.” He huffed with amusement floating his eyes. He totally was up for shouting and distracting Loki but he wasn't sure yet with what he would achieve such mischief maybe a screech? Or maybe he could do something stupid and run out and help Loki in combat.

Either way he would enjoy every second of it. Anthony scratched his shoulder while he kept an eye on Loki walking over to his brother and friends. They really don't have a brain do they? Anthony thought to himself as he watched them bash dummies with wooden swords. Loki's way of fighting was, by all means, more efficient and elegant and probably less messy. Well fighting always got messy one way or another but at least Loki would try and avoid if possible.

Part of Loki's training was the sword as well, even if he favoured the dagger. Anthony agreed that it was necessary for the young prince to know more than his daggers but he still preferred seeing Loki use them. He loved to see Loki's eyes light up with aw and wonder when his daggers hit their mark. 

Their combat teacher started off by pairing them in pairs for now to practice their sword skills as he did everytime they trained here. The boring part first, Anthony thought, because it clearly was. Bashing swords together - left ,right, up and repeat. It wasn't really interesting to watch until the started the real combat. Today Loki was going to fight against Thor, which always promised to be fun but also brute force from Thor's side. 

Anthony sat up straighter when he saw Loki walk into the sparring arena with two daggers at his side, taking a seemingly calming deep breath. Thor was swinging his little hammer on the opposite side with this big stupid grin on his face as always. And suddenly they were off fighting each other, and while Loki relied on his speed, Thor relied on his strength, which meant that Loki couldn't be caught in a tight corner or be close to Thor's hammer.

He was always on edge watching the two brothers fight, both the same dream in mind but also so different in their ways of achieving it. Sometimes he really wished he was Asgardian just like Loki and all the others. He wouldn't be stuck at the sidelines, being seen as the younger princes pet, but his fearsome shield brother. Being this small in size irked him, people were talking about behind his back he knew it. 

The fearsome dragon. I think not he can not even reach my hand, so how should this worm protect or fight anyone except a newborn bilgesnipe perhaps.

Or one of his favourite.

He rather matches with the young prince does he not? Just as small and helpless, he probably will learn how to use magic too. What a disgrace for his race.

He knew he would learn magic, why would he not ? Magic seemed rather convenient and powerful done by the right person. Anthony might be young and small, but he has the potential to become one of the most feared creatures of all the nine realms. They would learn to fear him. 

He just wished this moment would come rather now than later, but alas now he was stuck just watching those two fight each other. As he came back out of his thoughts, he squeaked in surprise as Thor's hammer landed directly next him smashing the bench he was sat on. 

He landed more or less on his feet on the ground shaking off some splinter of wood and growled lightly. The Asgardians around laughed lightly and whispered to each other. Did they not notice he was caught up in his thoughts when this besotted hammer came flying his way. He would have been easily be able to dodge hadn't he been caught up in his own head. Oh no they just saw the little pet being scared of the big golden warrior.

"Anthony are you alright?" echoed Loki's voice through his mind and he looked around to find now fighting against Thor and Fandral. "Oh I am fine, but as I can see you are two against one again. Thor won't learn will he? He always needs his little friends and then can't even aim his magic hammer correct, almost killing bystanders." Anthony huffed annoyed and slowly moved towards Loki on the field. 

"Anthony don't you do not have the ability to defend yourself yet. I promised we will train together when you are ready!" Loki looked rather panicked but Anthony was dead set on helping out his friend. He may not have fighting experience himself but he could distract people rather well, he was after all almost as fast as Loki.

So Anthony winked at Loki and dashed towards Thor and his rather dull friend. He nip at their heels and scratched at their calves, being annoying more than anything, creating opening for Loki to dash through their defences. Anthony being Anthony got rather over confident and got caught between Thor and a wall no visible option of escape. "Loki maybe you should train your pet a little better. We should teach it a lesson do you not agree?" Thor exclaimed.

"Dare to touch a scale on his body and you will not see tomorrow, Thor I swear by the norns." Loki growled. Thor laughed and stepped closer to Anthony. "I would like to see that Loki. Father does not like you picking up strays and this one is rather dull and small." He turned towards Anthony again. "Small little lizard, you should have stayed in your shell. A distraction you may be but you shall not distract my brother any longer."

Anthony growled deep glaring up Thor flaring out his wings and trying something he never did before, speaking to Thor directly into his mind. " Your mother would be ashamed of you Thor Odinson,Thunderer and reckless child. I might be small but I am no weakling!" He roared not expecting anything of it, especially not the white flame - no it wasn't a clear white, his flame was rather a light blue, escaping his tiny snout. Freezing Thor left leg to the ground and stopping his hammer on his way down.

Wide eyed he stared at Thor and dashed towards Loki. "Loki! Get your lizard to break this sorcery!" Thor yelled, his shield brothers rushing towards him. Loki grinned widely and picked Anthony up in his arms. "Oh no Thor I think we will not help you out over there. You look rather well frozen in place. Perhaps you will cease to call him small lizard and start to respect his race. My frozen friend and I may take our leave now." Loki turned on his heels and made his way out the arena, straight to his mother's garden, grinning like a madman. 

"Antony this was incredible! Your first flame! This was incredible - Thor's face was priceless, but I did not except you to be an ice dragon to be quite honest." Loki sat down on a bench close to the fountain. "Neither did I. Neither did I think I would be spitting fire or rather ice in this moment, but we are rather dramatic aren't we?" Anthony chuckled and sighed. "I think I scared him more with my talking in his head then my flame to be quite honest. A bonus if you ask me. How does he dare to call me it and a pet." Anthony huffed and pressed himself close to Loki.

"Do not worry Anthony we will not do so for much longer. We will be training together from now on, magic and combat. We shall prove ourselves worthy." Loki grinned wide eyes full of mischief and Anthony knew they would be okay as long as they stayed together. And of course they would have fun together with his new found ability, if the rest of Asgard did not like it, well their loss wasn't it? Loki and his frozen friend would have the last laugh.


End file.
